Instant Messaging
by tapemouth
Summary: A series of ims between the office
1. Answers

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I will not be owning the office anytime soon or else Karen would be gone and Jam would be reunited.

**Chat Room:**

**HerrsBabe: Karen Phillepe has signed on**

**Hatingthepacker: Jim Halbert has signed on**

**HerrsBabe: Hey sweetie**

**Hatingthepacker: Hi Karen**

**HerrsBabe: So are we still on for tonight. You know those movies with Julia Roberts always are so romantic**

**Hatingthepacker: So you find Charlotte's Web romantic? That's like finding Batman sexy.**

**HerrsBabe: No. The Mexican will be on though. **

**Hatingthepacker: You know I would LOVE to but Michael invited me over to his house to watch a movie.**

**HerrsBabe: You can't say no to your boss , maybe Todd was right about you LOL!**

**Hatingthepacker: Have you seen my screename! **

**HerrsBabe: Yeah, yeah just kidding. So I heard that Pam is going out again.**

**Hatingthepacker: oh**

**HerrsBabe: Is there a problem honey?**

**Hatingthepacker: Oh nothing.**

**HerrsBabe: So me and Pam had an interesting conversation last night on the phone.**

**Hatingthepacker: Really? So what embarresing secrets came up about me?**

**HerrsBabe: Nothing. We just talked about old times- which is kind of what I want to talk to you about.**

**Hatingthepacker: What?**

**HerrsBabe: Did you and Pam have a "thing"? **

**Hatingthepacker: What? Um well kind of. I loved her she didn't I transferred met you now we are dating and I'm over her.**

**HerrsBabe: Oh. Do you still love her?**

**Hatingthepacker: Karen I can't answer that.**

**HerrsBabe: WHY NOT?! Do you still love her Jim, do you?**

**Hatingthepacker: Karen I can't answer that.**

**HerrsBabe: Just answer Jim! I love you okay and if you don't I can't work here.**

**Hatingthepacker: Karen! Stop this I don't want to fight on IM!**

**HerrsBabe: Well you have to. Jim I just want an answer. Yes or no.**

**Hatingthepacker: Yes. Okay. Yes!**

**HerrsBabe has signed off.**


	2. Monkey Talk

**SuperiourRuler23 (Dwight Schrute) has just signed in**

**JesusChristSuperstar (Angela Martin): has just signed in)**

**SuperiourRuler23: Hi Monkey**

**JesusChristSuperstar: Dwight we shouldn't be talking to each other.**

**SuperiourRuler23: Monkey, one day a person will have to find out.**

**JesusChristSuperstar: Dwight I love you but you know we can hide our love forever.**

**SuperiourRuler23: Well until that day would you like to join me at my annual beet picking event.**

**JesusChristSuperstar: I would be honored to join such a prestigious event. **

**SuperiourRuler23: Great then, oh shoot Michael is coming, have to go monkey. I love you.**

**JesusChristSuperstar: Love you too. Bye.**

**SuperiourRuler23 has signed off**

**JesusChristSuperstar has signed off**


	3. Leavin this town

**Artistatheart: Pamela Beesley has signed on**

**HerrsBabe: Karen Philepe has signed on**

**HerrsBabe: Pam you are a bitch**

**Artistatheart: What?**

**HerrsBabe: You are a bitch. A hateful boyfriend stealing bitch.**

**Artistatheart: Karen, I didn't do anything.**

**HerrsBabe: Yes you did, Jim still loves you okay! I'm leaving this office!**

**Artistatheart: Karen I didn't know Jim still loved me. Okay. Back off.**

**HerrsBabe: Pam, one day you will make the world end because you are a sick horrifying person.**

**Artistatheart: Karen that hurts okay. Have some emotions will you.**

**HerrsBabe: Pam you stole my emotions. I'm going to talk to Toby and Micheal. I quit okay. I quit.**

**Artistatheart: Karen don't.**

**HerrsBabe: I have to okay. Bye blood sucker!**

**HerrsBabe has logged off.**


	4. I am a good person

Okay I am now adding something to it. If someone is doing something it will be in this format but for the IMing it will be in bold

He logged into his account and saw that Micheal was online.

**Scrantoncitonion (Kevin Malone) has signed in**

**That'swhatshesaid (Micheal Scott) has signed in.**

**That'swhatshesaid: Yo, what's up fatty!**

**Scrantoncitonion: Micheal I want a raise**

**That'swhatshesaid: Why would I give you a raise. You are not doing anything.**

**Scrantoncitonion: Yes but I have made some succesful deals. You know that for sure.**

**That'swhatshesaid: I do not care.**

**Scrantoncitonion: Micheal I can tell Jan and Toby.**

**That'swhatshesaid: NO! I wouldn't be able to date- I mean speak to Jan ever again.**

**Scrantoncitonion: Micheal you don't understand. I am running low on money and Stacy and I just broke up.**

**That'swhatshesaid: Maybe I can up your payment by thirty dollars\**

**Scrantoncitionion: Thank you Micheal. **

**That'swhatshesaid: You are welcome. Well I must go. All my lovers await.**

**Scrantoncitionion: Bye.**

Michael (to the camera): I did a good thing today. Because if a person is honest and poor I will donate. Besides Kevin's girlfriend dumped him. I am a good person

Kevin ( on the phone): Hey Stacy. I have dinner for us tonight!


End file.
